Detective Comics Vol 1 28
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Gloves ** Ricky ** Slick Other Characters: * Gimpy * Mr & Mrs Vandersmith * Mr & Mrs Norton * ** Officer Kelly Locations: * ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Bruce Wayne's red sedan | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Speed Saunders: "The Dope Ring" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hawkins * Ina Marcy * Policy Pete Other Characters: * George Casson * Lieutenant Gregory Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "Killing by Proxy" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pepper * Sheriff Antagonists: * Spot Sawyer * Billings Zell Other Characters: * John Mason * Marshall Locations: * Western United States, ** Redstone ** Sage City | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Saboteurs Bomb Steamer" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jack Steels Antagonists: * General * Baralian Captain Locations: * Baralia | Writer5_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler5_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker5_1 = Jim Chambers | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = The Crimson Avenger: "The Bagilan Ruby" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Lara Fay Other Characters: * Miss Blaine Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office Items: * The Bagilan Ruby | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Bruce Nelson: "The New Orleans Mardi Gras Murder, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ed Lane Other Characters: * House keeper * Don Hernandez Covina * Boris Manganoff * Maria Tonelli * Lili Gravet Locations: * , | Writer7_1 = Sax Rohmer | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle7 = The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Greba Eltham * Rev. J. D. Eltham * Vernon Denby Locations: * ** | Writer8_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Truxon Hall Fox Hunt" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * Fisher Other Characters: * Colonel Carrington-Bayle * Elaine | Writer9_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler9_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker9_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle9 = Slam Bradley: "The Whitethorne Inheritance" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ronald Whitethorne Other Characters: * Caleb Whitethorne * Fornsby * Higgins * Lucy Wentworth * Sadie Whitethorne Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Joe Shuster on Bart Regan, Spy. Mart Bailey begins next issue. * The Batman story from this issue is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and . ** Batman does not appear on this issue's cover, but will return to the cover of Detective #29. ** Chronologically, his previous appearance was in Superman: Man of Steel #37 and his next appearance is in Detective #29 ** Commissioner Gordon appeared last in Detective Comics #27, and appears next in Detective #35. ** "Gotham City" hasn't been named yet, and subsequent Batman stories, (including Detective Comics #33, et. al.), identify his home town as New York City. This continues until Batman #4, Dec 1940. ** Batman kicks Ricky off a rooftop to his death. ** Batman's utility belt is slightly altered in this issue. He now uses a square belt buckle as opposed to the round buckle from Detective Comics #27. Also this time out he wears no gloves. ** Batman delivers Frenchy to the Police Station, driving Bruce Wayne's powerful red sedan. * Last issue for Fu Manchu by Sax Rohmer and Leo O'Mealia. * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Human Cargo" (reprinted text story) by Jack Anthony | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Detective Comics series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}